rosh_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GMFancyPants
Leave me a message down here: Don't forget to sign your edits/messages here using the signature button. ::::: i want to help but i dont know how to start. sigh (unsigned) Start here! GMFancyPants 01:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) check out the rogue guide. its coming along nicely after you looked at your bowmiss guide. thanks and ill be editing and adding more to the wiki! (unsigned) the rogue guide is looking great! it'd look even better if we could make all that text white and maybe talk more about the Duelist, Nightblade, Blackguard advancements etc... GMFancyPants 17:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo GM. I know when we create a page or leave a comment to do the Player1 19:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC)player1, but what about when we simply edit a page? How do we indicate we have made changes to a page without making it look like we added the page with a signature at the bottom? Player1 19:34, June 19, 2012 (UTC)player1 Great question - us GMs are wiki admins, so we can see everything that anyone changes anywhere. whatever you did also shows up in the "Latest Activity" section on the home page. When editing, there's a little "edit summary" box in the top right corner of the page where you can tell everyone exactly what you did. For example, I don't normally notice you listed as "Player1" but as "Snuglor". :) So if you're just editing a page, just edit it, mark it as a minor edit (above summary box) and say "fixed some grammar" or "rearranged stuff" or "replaced picture" or whatever you did. We'll see it. Leaving signatures is just especially useful for talk pages 'like this, where anyone can technically edit what others are saying. > GMFancyPants 22:06, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Is there a way to disable other people from editing our profiles? Player1 18:08, June 20, 2012 (UTC)player1 Idk if you see the Protect button? That might be an admin privelege. If it is, I can protect it for you (but not your blog, just you Profile and Talk page - you might wanna move your introduction there) GMFancyPants 20:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) No protect button :( Player1 20:57, June 20, 2012 (UTC)player2 Well thats sad. New rule - don't troll. :) GMFancyPants 01:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Will you add glossary to wiki content menu, or somewhere more visible please? Player1 21:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC)Player1 Done. But we might have to move some things around up there later... GMFancyPants 01:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Gripe stealer! Player1 17:38, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Player1 haha gripe ''mover! GMFancyPants 17:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) How to add an article to a category? Player1 17:44, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Player1 Actually, we haven't really set this up yet - check out http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help%3ACategory and let me know if I can help make it happen. GMFancyPants 17:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories: I think I have it figured out. I haven't signed every page assuming you know it was Player1 ( P1 ) doing the categories. Player1 19:03, June 21, 2012 (UTC)P1 Actually, you don't need to sign the actual pages you edit, either! If you edit anything at all, us admins will see the log and get a message about it. :) GMFancyPants 20:52, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm still a little confused with the difference between attack power and attack rating. Same with the defensive side. How does defense rating effect physical defense? Sometimes I get the opportunity to choose a special option on a piece of gear and I'm not sure which option I want. Player1 13:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC)P1 To the above: Attack power vs attack rating? Player1 13:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC)P1 Good question. Okay, so - 'Attack Power '''increases the amount of '''damage '''you can do. '''Attack Rating '''increases the '''rate '(or '''percentage '''of time) at which those attacks will do their '''maximum damage. In other words: Attack Power = ^ damage Attack Rating = ^ % max damage Same thing for defense, except of course, defending. So the opposite. But the same thing. lol GMFancyPants 17:19, June 22, 2012 (UTC) OK, I thought I got it but it didn't do what I expected. I had a sword that did say 50-75 damage. I assumed by adding a P. Attck skull it would increase the damge to say 60-85. But nothing changed on the weapon other than it still shows 50-75 and also has P. Attack +X. Sorry I must be slow or something. 12:55, June 23, 2012 (UTC)P1 I need to test something. Even though the sword damage did 50-75 ( and remained the same ) if I lloked at character min and max damage that should increase with P Attack stone? ummmmmm................... let me get back to you on this GMFancyPants 20:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Player1 14:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC)P1 why dont i have any achievements or rank for what i've done? XxBitSxx 21:52, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry XxBitSxx - We turned on the achievements late (they're just to help people see what they've done). We know you helped out a lot before, and we're not using them to determine score - we've got all your information stored! But if you want to earn the achievements (which will really just be badges on your profile), you'll have to start fresh (I did too) - sorry about that :-/ GMFancyPants 20:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha yup I see it now and I am starting fresh too. Also, I was wondering, even after the month of June is over, could you guys leave the wikia open so we can add stuff? I am sure those* that have been working on this wikia would like to see it grow more and more. Would hate to see wikia close after June and no one adding stuff after that. Let me know what the GMs think. Thanks again. We're deffinitely not giving up on this wikia. I see it been updated at least a few times a day. I myself have been really busy planning my wedding but still made time to help out here. PLEASE KEEP IT OPEN!! XxBitSxx 15:10, June 27, 2012 (UTC) * updated from "the 5" GMFancyPants 17:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) That is super awesome - don't worry, the wiki will stay open FOREVER; June is just the deadline for prizing. But I totally agree with you, the real goal of this wiki isn't just to have an event, but to create a place for the community to go for game knowledge, so people can learn more about the game and really invest in it the way they want to. There's so much information in here already and lots of room to grow! We'll still be moderating it after June ends and we'll keep it a GM duty throughout the life of Rosh Online :D GMFancyPants 17:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I've added a few pages and request the Accessory page be moved to the front page for Thigns to do. They are so expensive and take up a lot of resources to not know what you are getting before you get them. I made 2 Serkemus rings last night only to find out they don't give a crit bonus like the earrings do. Since I never played Rosh I don't have the knowlege of which accs give which buffs. Player1 16:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC)P1 Awesome. We'll take care of that. GMFancyPants 17:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! On the Accessories page I did, I received a bit of help from other players in obtaining information. I listed those other players at the bottom, along with myself. I wanted to be sure that they received credit as well, for their work in finding the information I needed. Is that an acceptable way to credit them? Or do I need to list them directly to you? Thanks. Player2 YIKES! Bad news, Player2 - Your friends absolutely cannot recieve credit for information that you put on the wiki. They '''must '''create their own wiki accounts, identify their character name(s), and contribute the information themselves. As it stands, you are recieving all of the credit for that posted information. Luckily, there are still lots and lots of monsters that can be indexed and items that can be identified. Tell your friends there's still time to join the wiki and make a difference before the event is done - and we'll be leaving the event up for the future, too - so if they want to help out later, no big deal - everything will be here. GMFancyPants 01:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi GMFancyPants is possible to add here chat ?with chat ppl can comunicate and is more good . NightBladz 10:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I do not currently know of any way that we can add a chat function :-/ Maybe exchange MSN names? (jsut an idea) GMFancyPants 22:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I think we need to change the "home" page. Way too busy for someones first visit. Player1 00:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC)P1 Interesting notion.... :) GMFancyPants 22:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) So, who won what? Player1 23:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC)P1 We have literally been working on the prizing all day. There are....bugs. I know right? Give us time. GMFancyPants 00:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Boss-Man. Just thought I'd drop you a quick note. Looking forward to helping out with the Wiki as best as I can. Did a couple already, but have a couple more in mind. If there's any questions or comments on how I can help or even something that I need to work on - Just let me know. Thanks and see ya in-game sometime. RedWiccan (talk) 14:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC)RedWiccan i cant click the verify button from my email....why?how im gonna play?? 23:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC)